


second time's the charm

by WinnieeeJ



Series: songwriters [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnieeeJ/pseuds/WinnieeeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first kisses don't always go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	second time's the charm

The first kiss was a disaster.

You can’t help replaying over and over in your head, going over every single misstep that led to the most embarrassing moment in your life. There’s something masochistic about it, a self-imposed punishment. Because no matter how much you like pretend to be cool, there’s no pretending that you were an unraveling mess when it came the kiss. To be fair, Umi might have actually been worse. After all, you weren’t the one who fainted.

The night started out fine, a simple movie date at your place. The movie was ok; not too sappy or poorly acted. You’d be lying if you said you were actually paying attention though. You were much too occupied with the warmth of Umi’s hand on yours and stealing quick side glances at her profile, edged by the glow of your tv.  By now, the sharp incline of her nose and strong jawline were all familiar to you, etched in sight and in touch. Your girlfriend’s profile. It still felt strange, this new closeness between you and Umi. God knows it took you two long enough to actually get together. Voicing your feelings out loud might have been one of the crazier things you’d done, making you far more nervous than you ever were on stage. But it was all worth it in the end. The reaffirmation of everything that had culminated over those long months, the sheer relief of getting it all off your chest, was…well. It was magical.

Not that dating was much a change; both of you were rather reserved by nature. Casual hand holding and subtle touches were pretty much the extent of affection shown, at least publicly. You haven’t even kissed yet. There were definitely moments that got close, little pauses in time where it felt natural to lean in and cut the distance; but they got brushed past and ha ha wasn’t that weird? Secretly you wish you’d had the guts go for it.

 The credits are starting to roll, so you reach for the remote just as Umi’s doing the same. Your fingers meet and as you look over at her, your eyes catch. Time seems especially slow then and Umi’s lips seem particularly attractive and god you probably look like a tomato right now. Before you can overthink it anymore, you kiss her. Here is where you’d like to say it went perfectly, but honestly it was pretty bad. You can feel Umi stiffen up immediately as your lips brush hers.  You try to ignore that.  Then she loosens up. Like, really loose. She actually slides on you in a dead faint. Oh god.  From the redness of her ears she might have overheated? You don’t actually know because you’re not an actual doctor, just a doctor’s daughter.

This is where a sensible person would get the smelling salts, or a wet towel, or **anything**. You are the farthest thing from sensible at this point, heart going like crazy and head fuzzy, so you call 119.

“119, what’s your emergency?”

Shit, this was a stupid idea. You quickly spout off an excuse; oh, sorry I accidently butt-dialed 119 sorry. And hang up. Oh my god you are an idiot. What did you think you were going to say? My girlfriend passed out during our first kiss? God.  As you sit berating yourself, Umi gradually comes to. And almost promptly passes out from the embarrassment of passing out the first time. After a glass of water and a few minutes to rest, she seems all right. All right enough to ask:

“Can we try that that again?”

You laugh and ok, let’s try it again. You’re still giggling when Umi leans in and kisses you properly, with her eyes closed. And this time, it’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> 119 is the equivalent of 911 if that wasnt obvious


End file.
